Tiny Toon Adventures
Tiny Toon Adventures was Warner Bros. Animation's first regular animated TV series. Tiny Toon Adventures was also the second series that had the Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Logo added to it; the first was Animaniacs. 20:27, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Tiny toon adventures is a favorite of lots of kids. List of episodes Season 1 (1990-1991) * 1. The Looney Beginning * 2. A Quack in the Quarks * 3. The Wheel O' Comedy * 4. Test Stressed * 5. The Buster Bunny Bunch * 6. Her Wacky Highness * 7. Journey to the Center of Acme Acres * 8. Stuff That Goes Bump in the Night * 9. It's Buster Bunny Time * 10. Looking Out for the Little Guy * 11. Starting From Scratch * 12. Hare Raising Night * 13. Furrball Follies * 14. The Acme Acres Zone * 15. Life in the Nineties * 16. Rock 'N Roar * 17. Prom-ise Her Anything * 18. Hare Today, Gone Tomorrow * 19. Cinemaniacs * 20. You Asked For It * 21. Gang Busters * 22. Citizen Max * 23. Wake-Up Call of the Wild * 24. Buster and the Wolverine * 25. You Asked For It, Part II * 26. Hollywood Plucky * 27. Europe in 30 Minutes * 28. Wacko World of Sports * 29. Rainy Daze * 30. Fields of Honey * 31. Sawdust and Toonsil * 32. Spring in Acme Acres * 33. Psychic Fun-Omenon Day * 34. The Wide World of Elmyra * 35. A Ditch in Time * 36. The Muppet Show * 37. Career Oppor-Toon-ities * 38. Strange Tales of Weird Science * 39. Inside Plucky Duck * 40. The Acme Bowl * 41. Dating, Acme Acres Style * 42. Looniversity Daze * 43. Best O' Plucky Duck Day * 44. Hero Hamton * 45. Whale's Tales * 46. Ask Mr. Popular * 47. Son of Looniversity Daze * 48. Mr. Popular's Rules of Cool * 49. Fairy Tales for the 90's * 50. Who Bopped Bugs Bunny * 51. Tiny Toons Music Television * 52. The Return to the Acme Acres Zone * 53. The Acme Home Shopping Show * 54. Weirdest Story Ever Told * 55. Viewer Mail Day * 56. Son of the Wacko World of Sports * 57. Pollution Solution * 58. You Asked For It Again! * 59. Brave Tales of Real Rabbits * 60. How Sweetie It Is * 61. New Character Day * 62. Here's Hampton * 63. No Toon's An Island * 64. K-Acme TV * 65. High Toon Season 2 (1991-1992) * 66. Pledge Week * 67. Going Places * 68. Elephant Issues * 69. Hog Wild Hampton * 70. Playtime Toons * 71. Toon Physics * 72. Acme Cable TV * 73. Buster and Babs Go Hawaiian * 74. Henny Youngman Day * 75. Love Disconnection * 76. Kon Ducki * 77. Sepulveda Boulevard * 78. Take Elmyra Please Season 3 (1992) * 79. 13 Something * 80. New Class Day * 81. Fox Trot * 82. What Makes Toons Tick * 83. Flea For Your Life * 84. The Return of Batduck * 85. Toons Take Over * 86. Toons From the Crypt * 87. Two Tone Town * 88. Buster's Directorial Debut * 89. Washingtoon * 90. Toon TV * 91. Grandma's Dead * 92. Music Day * 93. The Horror of Slumber Party Mountain * 94. Sports Shorts * 95. Weekday Afternoon Live * 96. Cat's Eye View * 97. Best of Buster Day * 98. It's a Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special * 99. It's Warner Bros Time * 100. Tiny Toons the Musical Theme song lyrics :We're tiny, we're toony, :We're all a little looney :And in this cartooney :We're invading your TV! :We're comic dispensers :We crack up all the censors :On Tiny Toon Adventures :Get a dose of comedy :So here's Acme Acres, it's a whole wide world apart :Our home sweet home it stands alone a cartoon work of art :The scripts were rejected :Expect the unexpected :Our Tiny Toon Adventures is about to start :They're furry, they're funny :They're Babs and Buster Bunny :Montana Max has money :Elmyra is a pain :Here's Hamton and Plucky :Dizzy Devil's yucky :Furrball's unlucky :And Gogo is insane! :At Acme Looniversity we earn our toon degree :Our teaching staff's been getting laughs since 1933! :We're tiny, we're toony :We're all a little looney :It's Tiny Toon Adventures, come and join the fun! :And now our song is done! Trivia Some characters don't speak including: Furball, Bookworm, Calamity Coyote, and Little Beeper. External links * Tiny Toons @ Warner Bros. Club Category:Shows by Warner Bros. Animation Category:Looney Tunes spin-offs Category:Reruns-only shows Category:Shows Category:Villainos Category:Villains Category:YTV Shows Category:Fox network shows Category:Fox Kids Category:Kids WB Category:CBS Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Network Category:Toon Disney Category:Nicktoons Category:The Hub Category:Discovery Family